middle_earth_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Eureka Enderborn/A Story
So, I have a character called Vladak. Now, he is a character that, for me, is interchangeable. There is Vladak, the mysterious Sith Lord and leader of a cult on Nar Shadaa, and then there's Vladak, Horrendously powerful demonic black magic sorcerer and emperor of the High Men. I have made a bit of a story on the latter. In the city of Cambridge, in a small cottage, a six year old girl sits with her mother before a warm fire. "Mommy, why are we called the High Men?" The young girl asks. "Because we are Humanity perfected." Her mother replies. "There are other Humans, of course. The barbarians and the nomads and such. But none of them have accomplished what the omnipotent has helped us accomplish. We have mighty, glittering cities, they have tiny hovels and little technology. There are no impenetrable walls where they live. There is no such thing as total safety where they live." "We are totally safe?" "Of course we are! The Dark Lord protects us from all harm. It wasn't always like this, you know. It used to be that Cambridge was a small frontier town, and its people constantly had to fight. Many people died, but we always pushed through, fighting against the vicious Klackon raiders and rampaging beasts. But before Cambridge even existed, there were only three tiny towns on this entire continent." "Only three? And none of them were even cities?" "Yep. And only one of those three was a High Man village." "How did we go from that to having 11 cities?" "Well, it used to be that our grand capital of Onyx was a tiny hamlet. We farmed, and lived as simple a life as we could. But then one day, our Dark Lord, the Omnipotent, came to the town and showed us what he could become. He showed us our vast potential and his incredible magic. And so Onyx grew to become the mightiest city around. Lord Vladak has even imparted some of his more sensitive knowledge to us, and now a select few can also practice magic. And under the Omnipotent's careful guidance, we grew to become what we are today." "What happened to the other two cities?" "One was a city of Gnolls. That city, far to the south, was once an enemy of Onyx. But the Dark Lord showed them what shadow can do, and they joined us. The Klackons, however, were ground to dust, and their city was reduced to rubble. Then we cleared all of the ruins and ancient temples and magical nodes, and now the continent is safe." The next week, the mother and her daughter arrived before the imposing gates of Onyx. "Mommy, why is it that the sky is black? And why are there black clouds around the city? They're so thick I can't see inside." "It is a manifestation of the Dark Lord's might. Defending the city are many fantastic beings from beyond the realm of the living. This embracing darkness gives them even greater strength. And those dark clouds around the city, well, nobody would be able to fire any kind of projectile through that and hope to hit anything worthwhile." The guards at the gate check the tag on the little girl, and allow them to pass. "Mommy, that guard looked strange." "That guard is dead, honey. No living being may defend Onyx, the dead are far more reliable." "How can he be dead and still be doing things?" "The Dark Lord's powers are great indeed." "Look, they have a statue of him, like in the cathedral in our town! But this one's much bigger." "Of course. He is our lord and saviour, and we must worship him." "There are a lot of people here. And the houses are very big." "Of course. This is the capital." "Look at that building! It's glowing green! Is that where they learn magic?" "I believe so." "Do you think I could learn magic?" "We'll never know." "Why is that?" They had just arrived at an immense temple. Men in black robes stood amongst the common folk in that temple. "It is because you have been chosen for an honour almost as great." "Really? What?" "The Dark Lord requires that souls be sacrificed in his worship. And your number has come up!" "Sacrificed?" "Yes. You will be killed and your life force will be absorbed by the Omnipotent." One of the black-cloaked men reaches out and brings the little girl up to the altar, carrying a sacrificial knife. The entire crowd begins chanting. "We dedicate this soul to the Dark Lord! We dedicate this soul to the Dark Lord!" As the knife comes down, high within his tower the Demon known as Vladak smiles a hideous smile. He breathes deeply as fifty beings are sacrificed in his name. People with lives, people with families, people with futures they would never see. Delicious. The youngest we're always the best, because they hold more energy. There is so much more "what might have been" with the younger ones. A being in black armour walks through the doorway. One of his sixteen Death Knights. "My Lord. If you are fully infused, should we begin?" "Yes. The sorceress Ariel and her kingdom of light and peace and acceptance has been a thorn in my side for too long. No more." He walks to the top of his tower. Throwing his arms out, he concentrates, dipping deep into the realm of death from whence he originates. He focusses, and draws out the power he needs. The power he then hurls, across the seas and across the lands, at the capital of Ariel's kingdom. He smiles. By the time his forces get there he knew, the city will have been suffering from drought, famine, and plague all at the same time. Perhaps this time around, he would achieve victory... (BTW: This is what Vladak looks like) Category:Blog posts